In recent years, MANET (Mobile Ad-hoc Network) has been spotlighted as a communication means in a remote place with no network infrastructure and at the time of disaster, and it is required to enable operation in a wide range and large scale environment in which a plurality of communication terminals participate, similarly to the network infrastructure.
However, in the MANET, since communication nodes (communication terminals) directly communicate with each other in a wireless manner, communication interference occurs by communication electric waves of respective communication terminals participating in a network and an available communication band is limited. Further, the communication electric waves do not reach by movement of the communication terminals or electric wave interruption due to an obstacle, so that a communication link between the communication terminals may be frequently interrupted, and the network may be separated. In this regard, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology capable of highly reliable sending of data between ends even though connectivity between wireless ad-hoc networks or between nodes is not stable.